


Spend the Night

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Night series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's fallen asleep in Gibbs's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: none.  
> Spoilers: "Enemy on the Hill"  
> Genre: Friendship.
> 
> A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. Special thank you to my friend, Laci who managed to help me get my muse for writing. This one isn't much either, but in my world a small quantity is better than nothing at all. 
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS

Abby's head was still resting on Gibbs's chest when he suggested, that maybe, she'd be better if she went upstairs so she could take some rest. When he got no reaction, Gibbs realized that she had fallen asleep, he smiled. Poor things he was so upset because she'd found out she's an adopted child. To those who loved her it didn't changed anything though because it didn't anything to who she was. Abby was still the wonderful person she'd always been.

 

Slowly he pushed her of him, holding her, careful not to wake her, he settled Abby in a sitting position for a moment just so could get up, before he leaned forward and took her in his arms, he heard her moan his name and his smiled.

 

"I'm right here, Abbs." He whispered.

 

Abby opened her eyes just a moment as Gibbs made sure he was holding her securely, a soft smile appeared on the forensic scientist's lips then. Half sleeping Abby nestled her head on Gibbs's shoulder, as he carried her upstairs and to his bedroom. Laying her down on his bed, he took off her shoes slowly before pulling the covers from under her, she moved a little and moaned, but didn't wake up. When Gibbs pulled the covers over Abby he smiled, she was so strong, so smart and yet so fragile.

 

I'll watch over you, Abbs, I promise you're not alone in this Gibbs murmured to the sleeping woman in his bed as he reached to caress her cheek with his fingers tips.

 

"I love you, Gibbs," she said in her sleep and Gibbs involuntarily held his breath. It took a moment to recover for some strange reason, but when he did, a smiled appeared on his lips and he left the his bed room leaving the door ajar. A few minutes later, he was in basement, drinking a glass of bourbon his mind replaying her words over and over again like a broken record. It wasn't the first time, Abby had told him she loved him, she often did so, but now it seemed to have a whole other dimension.

 

He wasn't in love with her, was he? Nah, the idea was absurd. He busied himself for a little, mostly by rearranging and putting some order in the basement. Then he called it a night and when to sleep on this couch.

 

A hour later, Abby stirred and opened her eyes wondering where she was, she leaned in the pillow and moaned as her nostrils were met with Gibbs very specific smell. A smile immediately graced her lips, she stretched her arm to feel of his was next to her in the bed, but felt nothing else but cold sheets. The smiled on her lips faded.

 

Abigail Sciuto pushed the covers away from her body, she sat on the bed for a minute, she scratched her hair and pulled out her pigtails, letting her beautiful black cascade on around her face and rest on her shoulders and against her back, her fingers ran through her hair to pull out knots that might have form. She stood, headed for the drawer where she knew he kept his shirt and help herself with one. Her next stop was the bathroom, where Abby took off her clothes and put on his shirt.

 

Her bare feet, then, came on contact with the steps as she went downstairs in search of the man she had come to. Abby always came to him when she had a problem, she had a problem because she knew that he would do anything in his power to help her. Tonight had been no exception.

 

Gibbs was asleep on the couch when she found him, his glasses resting in the middle of his nose and the book she'd notice on the coffee table when she'd came laying open on his stomach, the cover turned upwards. The sight made her smile, slowly she approached him and carefully took the book of off his stomach, flipped it over to verify the page number, looked if she saw something she could place in the book and when she did, she closed it and placed it on back to its earlier place. Next she took his glasses of his nose, placing them on the book cover.

 

She sat next to him and instant later, carefully lifted his right arm and she lay her had back on his chest, he shifted ever so slightly while she let go of his right arm slowly and he instinctively pulled her closer to him. "Abby..." he breathed.

 

Abby smiled as she closed her eyes. "Thanks for letting me spend the night Gibbs." were her murmured words before she fell asleep.

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
